Reunion 10 Years Later
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: It has been 10 years since the Korean War Ended. Now they are having a M.A.S.H reunion. What changes have happened to everyone? How will they react to each other when their together again?
1. Prologue

****Disclaimer: All Characters but the ones I made up belong to their original owners****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

It has been 10 years since the Korean War Ended. Now they are having a M.A.S.H reunion. What changes have happened to everyone? How will they react to each other when their together again?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>After the war Hawkeye moved home and opened his own practice. 1 year went by before Major Margaret Houlihan turned up on his doorstep. She had got caught in another war and was injured badly. After months in hospital she was Honourable discharged from the arm. Margaret could only think of one place to go. She went to Hawkeye. He welcomed her into his home and his practice. She was very grateful to him. After two months they started dating then they married 5 months later. They had admitted they had been attracted to each other from the beginning. They were happy together.<p>

They had their first baby 3 years after the war his name was Benjamin John Pierce. Then came Patrick Maxwell Pierce. Then two years later Mary Margaret Pierce then another two years past and they had Charles Sherman Pierce then three months ago they had George Walter Pierce. They loved all their children. They had a very happy life but they hadn't got in contact with anyone from their M.A.S.H Unit. But little did they know that would soon change…

* * *

><p>Maxwell Q Klinger and Soon-Lee found her parents in Korea 5 months after the war ended. And they quickly moved to the United States. Klinger had 3 babies with Soon-Lee and they were happy. They didn't think of the war much because that was a past well left behind them. Little did they know it was going to change…<p>

* * *

><p>BJ Hunnicutt worked in a hospital as a surgeon. It took time to get used of taking your time but he did. Peg was happy he was home and so was their two-year-old Erin Peg Hunnicutt. She was a daddy's girl starting from when he got home. She loved her dad. BJ and Peg had 2 more children after Erin. Both were boys. They were happy with the family they got. Peg didn't ask questions about the war. And he didn't speak of it often. Little did they know that was going to change…<p>

* * *

><p>Sherman T Potter reunited with his wife Mildred and settled back done to civilian life. He worked at a hospital. He told his colleges stories of his time in the war. They all marvelled at his time. Once a year Sherman would bring out a bottle of scotch and drink to those friends he had at the 4077. He hoped they were all well. Little did he know he was going to be reunited with them…<p>

* * *

><p>Charles Emerson Winchester III had settled into life at the Boston Hospital doing surgery and showed others how to do surgrey. His time in the army was now forgotten. He hadn't got married or was into anyone. He was happy as he was. Sometimes he missed the 4077 but couldn't bring himself to look up anyone from the 4077. Little did he know that was going to change…<p>

* * *

><p>John Patrick Francis Mulcahy was partially deaf after the accident at the 4077. He was depressed for a while before a lady named Lauren knocked it out of him. They married 6 years after the war after dating for 7 years. They didn't have any children. But they were happy. Now things were going to change…<p>

* * *

><p>Walter Eugene O'Reilly went home 6 months before the end of the war. He worked on his family's farm. 2 years later he meet a woman named Lillian. Who he married a year later. They were very happy they had 3 kids. Radar missed his friends at M.A.S.H 4077 but didn't try and get in touch with them. Little did he know that was going to change…<p>

* * *

><p>John Francis Xavier McIntyre (Trapper John) was reunited with his with Josie they had 2 kids together. Trapper once he was now remained faithful to his wife. He hadn't had any contact with the people of the 4077. He wished he could apologies to Hawkeye. Little did he know that he was about to get his chance…<p>

* * *

><p>Frank Burns went home to his wife Louise Burns. But the marriage didn't last. Frank was still in love with Margret. So his wife divorced him. He was all alone working at a hospital. He tried to find Margret but didn't have any luck. Little did he know he was going to see her soon…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

><p><em>Charles Emerson Winchester III House<em>

* * *

><p>Charles had just got home after a long shift at the Boston General. He got his mail. There was a special envelope with an Army. Winchester wanted to throw it out but decided to open it.<p>

He was surprised to find an invention to a 4077 M.A.S.H reunion on the 27th of July 1963 in New York, New York at the Plaza a 5-star hotel. He thought about it and decided to go in was in 6 weeks so he would go. He never thought he would say that but he missed them. So he was going…

* * *

><p><em>Klinger House<em>

* * *

><p>Klinger and his wife Soon-Lee and two child just got home to find a letter from the army in his letter box.<p>

"If I have to go to war again. I am cutting my leg off", Klinger says to his wife opening the letter.

"What is it?" Soon-Lee asks

"They are having a 4077 reunion. In New York in 6 weeks. Do you want to go?" Klinger asks his wife

"The question is do you want to go?" Soon-Lee asks

"I do. I want to see everyone again. Wait too they see we have 2 children", Klinger says

Soon-Lee laughs and kisses him. They were going. It would do them good…

* * *

><p><em>John Patrick Francis Mulcahy<em>

* * *

><p>'You have a letter', signs Lauren his wife<p>

Mulcahy opens it surprised when it said for a reunion. He wanted to see his old friends again.

"I want to go", Mulcahy says loudly

'Then we will go', Lauren signs

Mulcahy smiles he can't wait to see the old team again…

* * *

><p><em>Franklin Burns Home<em>

* * *

><p>Frank was depressed he couldn't find Margret anywhere and his wife left him. He loved Margret still after all these years. When the letter came for the reunion he was excited finally he would see Margret again and hope to get her to be his again.<p>

"I have to shave. Don't want Margret to see my beard", Frank says running to the bathroom

Even if he had 6 weeks he wanted to be perfect to see Margret again…

* * *

><p><em>Trapper John House<em>

* * *

><p>"John you have a letter from the army", Rose his wife says<p>

"Great", Trapper says taking the letter, "Looks like we are invited to a Reunion for the 4077. Do you want to go?"

"I guess. You need to see your friends again", Rose says kissing him

"I owe Hawkeye an apology. So we are going", Trapper says

"I am looking to meeting 'Hawkeye'", Rose says

"He will love you", Trapper says smiling

Rose laughs as the kids come in the door. Trapper hope Hawkeye would come…

* * *

><p><em>BJ Hunnicutt's House<em>

* * *

><p>"Dad you have mail", 12-year-old Erin says<p>

"It is from the army", BJ says opening it, "Peg we have been invited to 4077 reunion"

"I know you want to go. So we all will", Peg says kissing him

"Thank you. I want to see Hawkeye again", BJ says

"I know. Let's go", Peg says

"WOOH", BJ says spinning her around

* * *

><p><em>Radar O'Reilly's House<em>

* * *

><p>Rader had gotten a letter to the reunion too. Himself, his wife and children were going to go. He missed everyone and wanted to see them again. He was really looking forward to see Hawkeye, BJ, Klinger and Colonel Potter again. Really looking forward to them telling stories of the old 4077…<p>

_Sherman T Potter_

"Mildred a letter came today", Potter says

"What was it about?" Mildred asks

"The 4077 is having a reunion in New York. I want to go. It is up to you if you go", Potter replies

"I know how much those people mean to you. Of course we are going", Mildred says

"How lucky am I to have married you?" Potter asks kissing her

* * *

><p><em>Pierce House<em>

* * *

><p>Margaret limbs to her 3 month old son Henry Walter Pierce. She had 5 children all together. She loved them all and Hawkeye. He gave her shelter when she needed it after being injured in the Army. Her leg was bad so she limbed a lot and had to rest a lot. But she managed with the help of Ben. She also worked but was off at the moment to be a mother to her children.<p>

"Mar I am home", Hawkeye calls coming over to her and Henry with the mail in his hand

"Had a good day?" Margaret asks kissing him

"Been good. We got a letter from the Army inviting us to a 4077 reunion in New York", Hawkeye says giving her the letter and taking Henry from her

"It's in 6 weeks", Margaret says reading it

"Yes. Do you want to go?" Hawkeye asks

"I guess. But what will they say about me?" Margaret asks looking worriedly

"I will pound them one if they say anything bad about you. How is that?" Hawkeye asks with a smile

Margaret whacks him.

"It's a suggestion", Hawkeye says in his defence

"Fine we will go. I am looking forward to seeing everyone again", Margaret says sitting down

"So am I. It has been a decade", Hawkeye says

"I know. I wonder what has changed but us", Margaret says

"I wonder too"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	3. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
